


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Series: Bittersweet [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Seduction, Stolen Moments, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Makoto and Haru have reconciled, time for lots of kissing!</p><p>Collection of one shots where Haru steals a kiss from Makoto and vice versa.</p><p>Chapter summaries:<br/>Ch 1 Gaming: Haru uses his 'secret' weapon to distract Makoto from his monster slaying spree.<br/>Ch 2 Sleeping: “You are cool, Makoto,” he murmured, before planting a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips. He would never say that out loud when the other was awake but he had the urge to get it out of his system somehow.<br/>Ch 3 Swimming: “You really are the best in water Haru.” Makoto smiled, his smile as warm as the sun.<br/>Ch 4 Waking Up: Haru seduces Makoto right after they wake up.<br/>Ch 5 Cooking: Today is Makoto's most awaited date with Haru... or so he thought. To make up for it, Haru offers a consolation instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline in this work happens after the events in Couple-like. I will put loosely connected one shots here as 'chapters' instead of posting separately since they all have the same theme. (I bet you can all guess it already. :P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru uses his 'secret' weapon to distract Makoto from his monster slaying spree.

It was Friday evening and Haru was invited to spend the night in the Tachibana household. He had been sleeping over in Makoto’s house ever since they were kids and nothing changed when they started dating. If not, it even became a routine. Either they stay with the Tachibana’s or in Haru’s house. For more private time, they usually opt for latter since no one could bother them there. But tonight they would be staying with Makoto’s family.

Everyone was delighted when he came over. He was practically part of the family, afterall. Makoto’s parents were glad to have him, not to mention the overjoyed look in the eyes of the twins. Each family member had a warm smile everytime Haru arrived in their house. His heart swelled from the overflowing affection that he felt the moment he stepped inside the house.

Makoto greeted him at the doorway. He had the most pleasant and warm smile of them all. It nearly killed Haru to stop himself from lunging towards Makoto. The way the brown-haired guy looked with so much love written all over his face, Haru knew he was also holding himself back. Better save everything for later. If they ever get the chance.

When dinner was over, the pair, along with the twins, all went to Makoto’s room to play. The high schoolers played video games while the younger ones watched them play. Ran would sit on Makoto’s lap while Ren found a comfortable place in between Haru’s knees. They spent hours playing an RPG game until Makoto’s mother called the twins to go to bed, leaving the pair alone.

Haru was not really a gamer but playing games were a good bonding moment with Makoto, other than swimming. Well, anything that they do together were fun and interesting anyway. What made gaming more engrossing for Haru was of course, Makoto. He looked to his side to catch a glimpse of a serious Makoto who was currently busy fighting a boss battle. He was wearing his glasses again. Haru was thankful that the other guy did not use it when they were outside or it will be bloodbath between him and the girls who were after Makoto. But Haru could not blame them if they get attracted to the taller guy when he looked distractingly hot in those. He never understood the thing with glasses until he saw Makoto wearing one. Behind those glasses, a pair of intense-looking emerald orbs watched the tv screen which a few minutes earlier were nothing but gentle, drooping eyes. Watching Makoto was more interesting than playing that Haru did not bother with his on screen character anymore.

After dinner, Makoto’s parents were kind enough to let Haru use their bath. No one knew that this was one of the things he was looking forward to whenever he came over. Makoto told him that bringing himself was enough so he didn’t bring any, not even spare clothes. The eldest Tachibana would let him use his own shirts. Given Makoto’s built, they would be a little too big for Haru but he did not care. Wearing those shirts felt like Makoto had enveloped him.

He looked down on _his_ shirt. Despite being recently washed, it still strongly smelled of Makoto. He breathed in, taking in a light and fresh smell. It was refreshing and addicting.  It surprised him to act like a pervert when it came to the other guy. Makoto was _that_ special to Haru. Still, sniffing his shirt was not enough. Haru needed more contact.

“Haru are you tired playing? Want to stop?” Makoto had just finished the battle, stretching out a little before continuing to play. Haru decided it was a good time to stop pretending he was interested in playing anymore and put the controllers aside.

“I’m tired. But continue if you still feel like it. I’ll just settle here and watch you,” Haru stood up from the bed and sat between Makoto’s legs who were sitting on the other side. Makoto sat up straight, face looked like it was on fire.

Making himself comfortable, Haru leaned his back on Makoto’s broad chest, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. The brown-haired guy encircled his arms around Haru, leaning his head a bit to his boyfriend’s. Makoto started hitting the buttons again while the other guy watched him play.

Being in those arms, Haru felt all the stress that build up for the day left him. Makoto was really a comforting presence. It made him a little sleepy though. He turned his head and his nose hit the other’s neck. He could smell the scent of his soap. Once again, he breathed it in. Haru closed his eyes, letting the nice scent invade his entire being. If getting drunk meant drinking all of this guy’s scent, he would not mind getting drunk at all.

However, even if he was this close to Makoto, Haru felt lonely. They were finally alone afterall. He wanted all of Makoto’s attention to himself, but said person was busy slaying monsters. When did he become Makoto-deprived? Never would have occurred to him that he was this greedy when it came to Makoto.

Haru peered on Makoto’s face once more. He loved seeing that intense look up close on Makoto’s usually calm and collected face while playing. His boyfriend could look like an angel one minute, then intimidating next (and crazy erotic in bed). The gap never failed to make his heart jump. Just by thinking about it, Haru had the urge to monopolize Makoto’s every reaction. Right, he needed to think of a quick way to distract Makoto in his monster-killing spree.

“Makoto,” he said it low and inviting. When the other turned to his direction, Haru seized the moment and gave a soft peck on the lips. It was brief but before they separate, Haru opened his eyes and accidentally licked Makoto’s bottom lips as he wet his own. The next instant, Haru heard a soft thud on the floor as a hand pulled his head closer for another kiss while the other searched for more skin to touch.

A few minutes later, the sound coming from the game grew more distant as soft moans, groans, and pants filled Haru’s ears.


	2. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are cool, Makoto,” he murmured, before planting a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips. He would never say that out loud when the other was awake but he had the urge to get it out of his system somehow.

“Nagisa-kun quit doodling and finish your essay!” Rei yelled at Nagisa who ignored him. Instead, the blonde guy turned to Haru.

“Ne, Haru-chan, what do we have for dinner?” Nagisa asked in his ever cheerful voice.

“Saba.”

“AGAIN!?” Both Nagisa and Rei protested in unison. The bespectacled guy continued to ramble on how it was not healthy to eat the same food all the time and the importance of balanced diet. Meanwhile, Nagisa whined about the food, his homeworks, Rei, and everything in between. Haru sighed. They could never understand the glory of saba.

Resigned at the never ending protests of his two friends, he tried focusing on his own homework but a chuckling Makoto caught his attention. The taller guy, wearing his easy smile, attempted pacifying the other two.  This guy had always been their mediator. Focusing with schoolwork was hard enough but having Makoto beside him was another thing. Somewhere between their bickering, Haru placed his right hand on the floor, between him and Makoto. And during those exchanges the pinky finger of the other guy had somehow reached his own. It idly caressed and played Haru’s pinky finger, unknown to the oblivious duo in front of them. Of course, Haru would not be able to concentrate with that.

Trying to keep his face straight, which was hard considering a faint blush was already creeping up on his cheeks, he looked down and appeared reading his notes. Haru felt a bigger hand turned his right hand. Makoto was now drawing lazy circles on Haru’s palm while answering his homework. It tickled Haru but more than that, he felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. He caught Makoto’s hand in an attempt to stop him, but the other guy held his hand instead and a thumb stroking the back of Haru’s hand. Eyes widening in shock, he glanced on his side. Makoto just looked back and smiled, a smile different from all his other smiles. It was meant for Haru alone. That was the kind of smile that was followed by menacing yet seductive look from those emerald eyes. It was only a brief moment, but enough to make Haru shiver. Like that time when Makoto looked at him with those eyes when he was about to put his co—Haru shook his head, attempting to dismiss the heat pooling on his groin. He would not want anyone in this room catching him with a hard on.

“I’ll prepare dinner,” he announced while standing abruptly, catching the other three in surprise. Haru did not care, and with hurried steps, he made way to the kitchen.

“Ah!” Rei gasped. “Haruka-senpai enough with the saba! Haruka-senpaiiiii!” He called out and followed Haru in the kitchen.

“I’ll help too!” Haru heard Nagisa’s voice from behind.

 

* * *

 

“Haru-chan, we’ll buy deserts at the convenience store,” Nagisa said. After preparing the foods (with lots of lectures from Rei), the blonde guy insisted that they have pudding for desert.

Once they left, Haru opened the door to the living room and found Makoto fast asleep. He was sleeping on the floor with his bag as his pillow. The poor guy must have dozed off despite the ruckus in the kitchen.

Haru peered on the brunet’s face. Makoto was curled up to his side, not caring if he wrinkled his uniform. He looked so relax. Haru fought the need to snuggle beside the other guy.

Haru watched him closely, noting all the fine details on Makoto’s face. He let his hand feel the strands of the other’s hair. It was so soft and felt good on his hands. No wonder he loved touching it during their intimate moment.

“Makoto wake up. We’ll have dinner now,” he tried shaking Makoto’s shoulder but he wouldn’t budge. He must have been really tired. Haru decided to leave him be and let himself enjoy the moment.

He traced every nook and cranny of the face before him, careful not to stir its owner. Makoto’s face was that of complete calmness, an exact opposite when he was swimming. His muscles would tense up and his eyes full of determination. Sometimes Haru forgot which one should he be concentrating, the practice (or the competition) or just Makoto. The intensity that Makoto exuded was the best. If he said that Haru was best in water, Makoto was a lot cooler in there.

Saving the best for last, he explored his favourite place in Makoto’s face next. A finger traced the outline of the lips, feeling its warmth and softness. It was a surprise to Haru when he learned that this beautiful mouth was not only capable of saying comforting words and showing gentle smiles but was also skilled in a _lot_ of areas. Most of the time, it was slow and sweet, as if enjoying a dance. Other times, it was rough and hungry like a predator ravishing its prey. Haru loved all of it.

He’d love to ogle more but it was about time for the other two to come back. But before that happens, he had to say something.

“You are cool, Makoto,” he murmured, before planting a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips. He would never say that out loud when the other was awake but he had the urge to get it out of his system somehow.

Just after Haru broke the kiss, he heard the front door opened and Nagisa’s voice chatting with Rei. He stood and fled from the living room, like a criminal fleeing from the crime scene.

“There you are!” Nagisa called, making Haru’s shoulder jolt in surprise. “We’re going to put these in the table.”

Haru nodded. “Wake up Makoto, too.”

The two entered the living room and Haru heard them saying _eeh_ as if wondering at something. An alarm rang in Haru’s head and tried to think if he left any traces of evidence from what he had done earlier. The arrangement of his living room flashed in his mind and he could not think of anything that looked amiss other than Makoto sprawled on the floor.

“Why is Makoto-senpai’s face red?” Rei asked.

Reality dawned on Haru. A hand covered his mouth and his cheeks felt hot. He glared at the floor, waiting for it to swallow him whole right then and there.


	3. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really are the best in water Haru.” Makoto smiled, his smile as warm as the sun.

Haru was really the best in water.

Makoto knew that since they were kids. Hence, he convinced the young Haru to join him in the swimming club despite Haru’s initial reluctance. It would be so much fun if the two of them could swim together and it would be so much of a waste if Haru would not join.

Watching Haru swimming now in their club’s pool reminded Makoto that he did not make the wrong decision back then. It was the perfect thing he had ever done in his life. Makoto continued watching Haru as he wave through the water with grace. _His_ Haru was the most beautiful in water. Makoto could feel a grin eating up his face. Just like before.

Not long after they joined the Iwatobi swimming club, the other kids gathered around the pool whenever Haru was swimming. A gleam of amazement reflected on their eyes seeing how good he was. They uttered praises which fell on deaf ears as Haru paid no mind to compliments. As long as he swam free, nothing else mattered. Makoto would hang behind those kids, grinning. His heart would swell with pride as if he was the one being praised.

All the ruckus made by their teammates on the pool side became a tolerable noise. When Makoto was _this_ focused on Haru, he blocked out everything. It was always and only Haru in Makoto’s universe. The other was about to reach the end of the pool where Makoto was standing. After taking a few minutes to breathe, Makoto held out his hand and helped Haru pulled out of the water.

“Stop grinning Makoto,” Haru said in his deadpan voice. If Makoto did not know any better, it would appear that Haru was annoyed. But he was certain that it was his boyfriend’s subtle way of hiding his embarrassment.

“You really are the best in water Haru.” Makoto smiled, his smile as warm as the sun.

Haru stared at him, shocked. His blue eyes reflected by the sunlight reminiscent of a ripple in water. After a while he said, “What the hell is that? Also, let go of my hand.” He looked at their still connected hands. With his face downward, Makoto could only get a glimpse of a faint blush.

“I love you Haru,” he said in a whisper, tugging Haru’s hand and pulling him closer. Makoto met him halfway and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Haru was surprised and could only blink at the taller guy. He obviously did not expect a sudden attack in the open. They were still in the pool, in the middle of their club activity with their teammates somewhere in the pool. But he did not move away, so neither Makoto. They just stood there, staring at each other.

Meanwhile, in the far corner of the poolside, three heads were huddled together as if in a meeting or perhaps plotting something dark. They spoke in hushed voices, afraid that any noise they made would ruin the moment of the couple.

“T-t-they kissed, didn’t they!?” Gou squeaked.

“EEEHHHHH!? Mako-chan and Haru-chan t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r?” Nagisa emphasized the last word as he inquired to the person beside him.

“Is it just me or there’s hearts and flowers around them?” Rei pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his flushed cheeks behind his hand.

“But, at this rate, we couldn’t go in a practice without disturbing them,” Gou said, the other two nodded in agreement. On the other hand, the pair was still lost in their own world surrounded with sparkles and flowers.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru seduces Makoto right after they wake up.

Sunlight passed through the window, blinding Makoto as he opened his eyes. He stifled a yawn and tried to stretch. The bed was small and with his huge body, Makoto would either fall off the bed or bump his arms on the headboard.

Something warm stirred beside him, snuggling closer. Makoto smiled and with one hand, removed a strand of hair on Haru’s face. The latter had been wonderful in the previous night. Last night, they stayed in Haru’s house. They did nothing other than cook together, though it’s mostly Makoto standing in the background while Haru did the cooking, and talked with each other. They talked about trivial and pointless things but Makoto still enjoyed them. It had always been relaxing talking with Haru.

Some marks on Haru’s body caught Makoto’s eyes. They looked fresh. A faint blush crept on Makoto’s cheeks. He never thought that he could be that aggressive on such occasions. He tried hard not to leave any evidence of their activity. But it was difficult for him to control after seeing the body beneath him in throes of passion. Just by thinking about it, something perked up in his lower region.

Trying to shake any perverted thoughts early in the morning, Makoto sat up, letting the blanket fell on his lap. He heard Haru groaned and moved to the vacant space.

“Haru I’m going now. I promised to play with Ren and Ran today. You can continue sleeping if you want. No need to see me off,” Makoto leaned in and whispered to Haru. The brunet set his feet on the floor while he searched for his clothes. They were all over the room. He started standing up from the bed when a body draped over his back.

“You’re leaving?” Haru muttered.

“Good morning. Yes, I’m off now,” Makoto said in a smile. Haru did not reply. Instead, he held the brunet’s head and captured Makoto’s lips.

 _No fair. How could I leave when Haru is being this cute?_ Makoto felt a hot flush all over his body.

“See you.” The kiss ended right away but it was not enough. Makoto needed more. How could he miss a sweet breakfast served in bed like this?

“How could I leave you now?” Makoto brought his hands on his face, trying to hide his blush. He would definitely be late and the twins would scold him for it.

Haru just smiled, his eyes looking at him as if telling him not to leave yet.  Those deep blue eyes seducing Makoto. He had no choice but to give up.

Indeed, Makoto was late. But Haru went with him to apologize with the twins for holding their big brother up. To make up to them, the two high schoolers played with the kids until dinner time.


	5. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Makoto's most awaited date with Haru... or so he thought. To make up for it, Haru offers a consolation instead.

It was a bright day. The sky was clear and not a single cloud in sight. The wind blew gently outside. Today was perfect for a date.

Yes, today was Makoto and Haru’s long-awaited date. Makoto had been looking forward to this day that he could not get a wink of sleep last night. If he could only fast forward to the next morning, he would. The moment the sun rose, Makoto dressed up as fast as he could and ran towards Haru’s house.

They always hang out from morning till night. In fact, Makoto could not think of any time when they separated from each other. People found it weird when they saw one of them alone. But for Makoto, a surge of loneliness crashed through him when he looked to his side and not see Haru there.

Hanging out as classmates was different from a date. A date’s a date.  It was the only time when they could walk around as lovers and not under the guise of classmates. They, too, could experience what usual couples do. Of course, open flirting was a no-no, they would settle with stolen moments when they were outside.

Makoto called out to Haru from his front door. No answer. He tried the doorbell and still no response. In fact, the house showed no sign of life. He sighed knowing full well that this might happen. Either Haru was just lost in thought in his tub or it was his way of seducing Makoto in his half-naked form every morning or maybe both. Makoto had no idea, though he was indeed seduced. Because a topless Haru, body dripping of water was far better than any breakfast. It was grand feast for Makoto’s eyes.

The brunet scoffed, in an attempt to push aside all indecent thoughts. Thinking like that early in the morning in broad daylight was shameful, his face felt like blazing on fire. Makoto had no choice but to use the backdoor of the house.

“Haru?” Makoto stepped into the house, calling out for the raven-haired. No reply. A sigh escaped from his lips. There was only one place where he would find Haru. With quick steps, Makoto went to the bathroom. He heard a soft plop just before he opened the door. Haru was definitely inside. Makoto slid the door open and called out once more in which Haru responded with a cool gaze.

“Good morning Haru,” Makoto extended his hand and help the other guy get out of water. _He must have forgotten our date,_ Makoto smiled ruefully. Of course, he must have been the only one excited. _It can’t be helped,_ he thought.

“Makoto,” Haru stood up from his sitting position in the tub, his blue eyes staring at the brunet. Makoto was wondering what was wrong until the other guy gave him a soft peck on the lips. The brunet stared at Haru, dumbfounded. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I remember our date b-but I couldn’t calm down so I soaked in the water.”

“Is that so?” He asked to which Haru nodded in response. A weight was lifted from his chest and a goofy smile formed on his face. “Are we going now?”

“No. We’ll have breakfast first,” was the immediate reply.

“Right,” Makoto smiled. He figured that they would be having saba for breakfast. There was no winning with fishes – his ultimate rival. But Haru is Haru and Makoto loved all of him.

Haru stepped out of the tub and went straight to the kitchen where he put on his apron. The raven-haired had always been the better cook between the two of them. His penchant for fishes must have been the force to drive him to cook different dishes. Haru could be a chef if he wanted to.

“May I help?” Makoto asked as Haru started heating the pan and prepared the ingredients.

“No.”

Makoto let out a nervous smile, his index finger scratching his cheek. The last time he helped, it was disastrous. No wonder Haru declined his offer. Still, he wanted to do something.

“What are you making?” He hovered over the raven-haired, trying to take a peek but he got distracted by that nape. It looked enticing. There was some water drops left glided downward to the shoulder. Makoto had lost any interest in any real food when something this delicious was in front of him. He gulped, trying to hold back his desires but he knew it was futile. He had to taste it. He wanted to lick the droplets, trace the outline of the other’s shoulder and then take a bite of that tasty nape.

Unable to suppress his sudden urge, he let his tongue went over the shoulder line, going upwards. He chomped the side of the nape and stared at the mark for awhile before tracing his tongue over it. He kissed and sucked over and over again. He interchanged his kisses between the nape and the shoulder. Haru gasped which further ignited him.

“Ma-makoto,” Haru managed to say in between moans. “I can’t concentrate in cooking if you do that.”

“Ah!” The brunet yelped and took a few steps back. His face flushed a deep scarlet color. He hid his face behind his hands. “Sorry Haru!”

He was too excited. They had not even started with their date and he could not keep his hands to his pants already. Makoto heard Haru sighed. The other guy must be annoyed at him now. There was the sound of the stove being turned off and footsteps coming towards him.

“It’s okay,” Haru took his hands that were still blocking his face, before he brought his lips towards Makoto. It was a slow and sweet kiss. Makoto felt himself being swept away. They shared the kiss for a while before they parted. The two of them stared at each other, each reflected on the other’s eyes. They both smiled and their faces drew closer again. This time, it was rough and hungry as if trying to fill themselves. Haru flung his arms around Makoto’s neck, bringing their bodies closer. The brunet leaned on something behind his back, supporting their weights. His hands started roaming the lithe, muscular body before him. His right hand touched the firm chest, rubbing its buds. The other slid from the spine down the buttcrack and poked a certain area. Then, he grabbed a cheek and massaged it. He could feel Haru’s hardness pressing against him. _That’s a relief,_ Makoto thought. At least he was not the only one enjoying it.

Haru broke their connection and peered at his face with hooded eyes. Just like before, one look at Haru and Makoto knew what the other wanted. As always, he’d happily obliged.

* * *

It was a bright day. The sky was clear and not a single cloud in sight. The wind blew gently outside. Today was perfect for a date.

Or so Makoto thought. But here they were, lying on the bed, naked. Haru was curled up beside him as they exchanged soft kisses every now and then. Makoto heaved a sigh, that was an unexpected turn of events. Inside dates were fun too, though. There were still lots of things you can do.

“I’m sorry, your most awaited date was ruined,” Haru sat up and turned to him.

“It’s alright. This is good too,” Makoto replied.

“I still feel bad about it. You looked like you didn’t sleep due to excitement,” Haru traced the dark circles under Makoto’s eyes with his index finger. His fingers stopped their movements and he brought their faces closer. “How about I make up for it by another round?”

Makoto was not sure he heard Haru right. He just lay there, mouth gaping wide. Haru watched his reactions, a glint of amusement reflected in his blue eyes. Makoto’s eyes widen bit by bit as reality dawned on him. Haru knew him well.

“Haruuu!!!” He bear-hugged the other guy, throwing both of them back to the bed. Once again, Haru’s sweet voice called Makoto’s name like a song playing softly in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's it for this series. :)  
>  Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. It means a lot. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Please also read Comfort Zone and Couple-like if you haven't. :)


End file.
